The Hermit (TV Series)
The Unnamed Hermit is a character that appears in the Season 3 episode, "When the Dead Come Knocking". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about the Hermit's life before the apocalypse or as the apocalypse began. Post-Apocalypse Apparently, the unnamed Hermit survived the apocalypse for ten months without being killed. It is unknown how he had survived. Season 3 "When the Dead Come Knocking" After realizing that there are too many walkers to safely engage at the forest path, the group flees. They eventually come upon a shed with boarded-up windows and seek refuge within. Rick yanks on a blanket, awakening and startling the hermit, who draws a shotgun. Rick attempts reasoning with the frantic hermit and warns him of the walkers outside, but he's unresponsive to 'walkers' and seems oblivious to the apocalypse in general, threatening to call the cops on the group. Rick assures him that he's a cop and the hermit demands to see his badge, which he no longer possessed as it was left behind at the farm. Rick lies and claims it's in his pocket and seizes the opportunity to distract the hermit and disarms him. The hermit then flees for the front door, ignoring the group's warnings. As he runs to the door, Michonne stabs him through the back to stop him from opening the door and letting the walkers in. Rick and Daryl then pick up the hermit's body, throwing it to the walkers as a distraction and proceed to make their escape out the back door. His remains, if there are any, are most likely reanimated. Death Killed By *Michonne While the hermit was running for the door of the shed to escape, Michonne quickly stabbed him through his back, and out the chest, with her sword. The group distracted the walkers outside by feeding them his corpse, allowing them to escape. *Zombies As soon as the hermit was stabbed by Michonne, Rick and Daryl picked him up and he was thrown to a group of walkers and torn apart to assist in Rick's group escaping from the hermit's home. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hermit has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *It appeared as if the hermit was unaware of the apocalypse around him. Because of this, he may have not killed any walkers. Other indicators, such as the dead cat in his cabin, suggest he could have either just been in denial or simply insane. *It is unknown how this hermit would survive for 10 months in the apocalypse, seeing how he clearly did not realize how the world was outside his house. It is possible he hunted and/or had a vast storage of food somewhere. *A lake is seen located next to the hermit's house, indicating he could have fished for food. *The doors and windows on the hermit's cabin were all boarded up, indicating he may have had some limited knowledge of the apocalypse or this was done before the apocalypse to keep people out due to the hermit possibly being a loner. *It is possible the hermit threatened to call the cops because he was unaware that both the military and police were wiped out in the apocalypse, and that the electric grid had shut down long ago. This is similar to the prisoners in "Seed" when they first emerge and reveal they know nothing of what has been happening outside. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased Category:Unnamed